gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95
|engine = WR-spec Toyota 3S-GTE |gt6type = |pp = 482 PP |torque = 51.00 kgf.m |power = 289 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = , |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = Turbo }} The Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 is a 1995 WRC race car produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #1 driven by Didier Auriol, who would later get disqualified from the 1995 WRC season. In-game description "The rally machine that left an impression on many fans, though it only competed for a short time." Acquisition GT1 By performing racing modifications on an ordinary Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95, the player can get this car. GT2 Like in GT1, this car can be obtained by performing racing modifications on an ordinary Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 for 85,000 Credits. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable rally car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Special Stage Route 5 at normal level or higher. GT3 This car can be won by winning the Tahiti Rally Challenge, on the rally races section. GT4P This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the Swiss Alps Rally on Medium. GT HD Concept The player can unlock this car after getting a time of 1:33.000 or better in Time Trial with the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94. A tuned version of this car is also available upon clearing Time Trial with all cars in the game. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 350,000 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 350,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. Trivia *In the first two Gran Turismo games, an additional color scheme was originally available for this car, featuring blue Castrol stripes instead of the usual Green. This alternate color scheme was later removed in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, likely to keep the car closer to its real-life counterpart. **In addition, the car has two headlights, instead of only one. *This car is the only rally car from Gran Turismo 4 to be featured in Gran Turismo 5 with a detailed interior. Pictures Toyota_CELICA_GT-FOUR_Rally_Car_(ST205)_'95_(GT2).jpg|The Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 as it appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. It lacks the traditional mud guards, roof scoops, and antennae due to its direct conversion from a road car into a Group A race car. Also notice the Castrol logo running along the doors of the car without a definite driver number. It also has mesh wheels as opposed to the usual spoke ones. Aside from being available in the traditional white with red and green Castrol stripes, it is also available with red and blue Castrol stripes. -R-Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95.jpg|The Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 as a Racing Modification for the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 in Gran Turismo 2. Toyota CELICA Rally Car (ST205) '95.jpg|The Toyota CELICA Rally Car (ST205) '95 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It is now a World Rally machine with mud guards, roof scoops, and antennae, but with 6-spoke Rays wheels as opposed to the traditional O.Z. 5-spoke ones. It now has a driver number with a Polyphony Digital logo on a black background above it, as well as a license plate on the back which says "K-AM 5362". CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 Revised.JPG|The Toyota CELICA Rally Car (ST205) '95 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 (Back).jpg|The back of the Toyota CELICA Rally Car (ST205) '95 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Its license plate now says "K-AM 999" and has a George V Rally sticker next to the Castrol logo on the rear bumper. Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 (Premium, Back).jpg|The Premium version of the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6 when viewed from behind. There is now a white-on-black Gran Turismo logo above the driver number. The license plates now say "K-MA 205". Also, the George V Rally sticker is now replaced with the Gran Turismo Rally sticker. File:Tcerrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Race Modified Vehicles Category:Toyota Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Group A Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode